Remembering You
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: "Kau tidak perlu mengingatku. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu mencintaiku. Sacchan, Arigatou"/GintokixSacchan/Oneshoot/DLDR!


**Remembering You**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Sakata Gintoki & Sarutobi Ayame –Sacchan.**

 **Warnings: OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC! Typo, Oneshoot, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

.

.

Dari balik kaca pintu tempat seorang gadis tengah dirawat, Gintoki menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tak bergerak, hanya diam menatap punggung si gadis di dalam ruangan. Genggamannya pada gagang pintu sesekali mengendur kemudian mengerat. Terus begitu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dengan satu hembusan napas lelah, pria itu menggeser pintu.

 _Sreg_

 _Greb_

Suara pintu yang bergeser membuka dan menutup nampaknya tak membuat si gadis beranjak atau sekedar menoleh. Dia masih tenang duduk di ranjang pasien memandang keluar jendela.

Masih di depan pintu, si samurai perak seperti tak ada niatan untuk melangkah mendekat. Bola mata _crimson_ -nya terpaku pada perban putih yang melilit daerah kepala si gadis. Tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa sesak, rahangnya mengatup rapat dan jemarinya terkepal kuat.

Ini sudah hari ke-lima sejak akhirnya gadis itu sadar dari komanya dan sudah satu minggu lamanya Gintoki selalu datang sejak saat dia membawanya ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan terluka.

Ia menutup mata dan menarik napas, saat teringat jika dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kunoichi pecinta nato itu berada di ruangan bernuansa serba putih ini. Entah karena kebodohan si gadis atau karena cintanya yang begitu besar pada Gintoki, dia membuat dirinya sendiri terluka hanya untuk melindungi orang yang terus menerus menolak dan menyakitinya.

Gintoki tersenyum getir.

Mendadak rindu dengan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba yang biasa ia dapat, juga memergoki seseorang yang sedang mengintipnya.

Hal-hal yang biasanya terasa mengganggu, kenapa justru ia rindukan ketika tak mengalaminya lagi?

Ah, Gintoki hanya baru sadar jika ' _hal-hal'_ itu sebenarnya sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Semua itu adalah kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar sudah Gintoki terima dalam hidupnya.

Sayangnya, kenapa Gintoki baru sadar ketika si pelaku kini tak mengingat tentangnya lagi?

.

.

Tak ada yang dapat Sacchan lihat dari balik kaca jendela itu. Mata minus yang cukup tinggi membuat semua yang ada pada pandangannya kabur tak jelas tanpa kacamatanya. Namun Sacchan menikmatinya, hembusan angin pelan yang membelai lembut kulit wajahnya, sesekali juga menggerakkan beberapa helai anak rambut ungunya yang kini hanya sepanjang bahu.

Suara pergerakkan dari pintu sama sekali tak mengagetkannya meski suara itu sedikit memecahkan kesunyian yang ada. Sacchan masih tak bergeming. Ia sedikit menarik napas dalam menikmati aroma dari seseorang yang beberapa hari ini selalu datang mengunjunginya. Seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia ingat.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sacchan menoleh ketika akhirnya pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sama seperti di balik jendela itu, hanya pandangan kabur yang ada di penglihatan Sacchan. Namun, Sacchan tau jika ada sosok bertubuh tegap dan tinggi yang mulai berjalan pelan kearahnya.

Gadis itu meraba pelan perban dikepalanya.

"Aku masih sering sakit kepala," jawabnya pelan.

"Dimana kacamatamu?"

Sacchan menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa menemukannya,"

Sacchan mendengar pemuda itu mendengus pelan, hingga tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi jelas. Ia melihat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dan menatapnya.

"Kau menjatuhkanya," ujarnya.

"Oh, terima kasih,"

"Kamu.." Gintoki menggantung kalimatnya, "..apa sudah mengingatku?" ada nada harap disana.

Sacchan menggeleng. "Maaf,"

Kemudian hening.

"Apa kau masih tak mau memberi tahuku siapa kau sebenarnya? Namamu?" Sacchan memecah keheningan.

"Hnm.. aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Jawab pria itu dan melangkah menjauh.

Sacchan hanya memandangi pintu yang tertutup dengan bingung. Dia, satu-satunya yang tak memperkenalkan dirinya lagi pada Sacchan padahal pria itu yang tiap hari datang mengunjunginya.

Sejak bangun dari koma yang Sacchan tak ingat apa penyebabnya ia bisa sampai seperti itu, Sacchan memang tidak mengingat apapun selain namannya sendiri dan juga sesosok pria yang hanya Sacchan ingat punggungnya. Tapi Sacchan juga tak yakin apa itu ingatannya yang sebenarnya atau hanya ingatan yang ia peroleh dari mimpi-mimpinya saat ia koma dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Orang-orang yang mengenal Sacchan pun, mereka satu per satu memperkenalkan diri mereka lagi, menceritakan masa lalu bagaimana mereka mengenal Sacchan dan hubungan mereka dengan gadis itu. Meski begitu Sacchan masih tak ingat. Dokter pun juga telah mengatakan, kecil kemungkinannya Sacchan akan mengingat semua masa lalunya lagi.

Sacchan harus memulai dari nol lagi. Tak ada yang bisa Sacchan lalukan selain percaya pada semua perkataan orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai teman-temannya itu. Sacchan akan mulai lagi menjalin hubungan dengan mereka sebagai Sacchan yang baru.

Namun sayangnya satu orang yang tak mau memperkenalkan diri, juga mimpi mengenai sosok yang memunggunginya, memaksa Sacchan untuk berusaha mengingat masa lalunya. Membuat gadis itu masih harus sering merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Sacchan merebahkan dirinya pelan, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang lelah. Gadis itu menutup mata dan gambaran mimpinya terulang jelas.

Dalam mimpinya, Sacchan terlihat seperti tengah menggapai sosok yang berdiri degap membelakanginya. Punggung lebarnya terlihat sangat dekat namun sulit sekali tangan gadis itu menjangkaunya. Sacchan juga menemukan dirinya yang berteriak seolah tengah memanggil-manggil nama sosok itu, tapi Sacchan tak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri. Telinganya berdenging kencang dan ketika sosok itu seperti akan menoleh, Sacchan selalu terbangun.

Sosok dalam mimpinya dan pria berambut perak itu. Sacchan sungguh ingin tahu siapa mereka.

Apa mereka adalah sosok yang penting di masa lalunya?

.

.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Gintoki kembali datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk mengunjungi Sacchan. Lagi-lagi dengan harapan gadis itu sudah mengingat tentang dirinya. Meski sebenarnya Gintoki lah yang paling tahu bagaimana kondisi gadis itu. Selalu ada di saat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri dan tiap hari mengunjunginya, tentulah membuat Gintoki mengerti perkembangan kondisi Sacchan dari dokter yang merawat gadis itu.

Tapi Gintoki tetap keras kepala untuk tak mau memperkenalkan diri dan bercerita tentang hubungan mereka seperti yang lain. Gintoki hanya merasa dengan apa yang selalu ia perbuat pada gadis itu dulu, ia tak pantas untuk mengatakan jika gadis itu dulu sangat mencintainya dan rela berbuat apapun untuk dirinya. Meski ingin, tapi Gintoki tak sanggup, bahkan untuk sekedar menyebutkan namanya saja.

Katakanlah Gintoki pria keras kepala dan kejam. Dia rindu gadis itu memanggil namanya namun tetap tak ingin memperkenalkan diri. Sisi kejamnya menginginkan agar gadis itulah yang berusaha sendiri untuk tahu siapa namanya. Aneh, gila dan terkesan egois.

Mungkin sebenarnya Gintoki sama seperti Sacchan. Seorang masokis yang suka membuat dirinya sendiri menderita.

Gintoki mengernyit ketika matanya tak mendapati gadis itu di tempat biasanya dari balik kaca pintu yang biasa pria itu gunakan untuk melihat kondisi si gadis. Biasanya Gintoki akan melihat Sacchan yang duduk memandang keluar jendela atau tengah berbaring sambil menatap atap kamarnya.

Jadi, Gintoki langsung membuka pintu dan mencari keberadaan si gadis. Saat memastikan jika di toiletpun Sacchan tak ada, Gintoki tiba-tiba merasa panik, apalagi setelah mengetahui tempat infus gadis itu juga tak ada.

Apa dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Tidak. Gintoki pasti tahu jika itu terjadi mengingat dia mendaftarkan diri sebagai wali si gadis di rumah sakit ini. Jadi, mungkin gadis itu pergi sendiri atau mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

Memikirkan itu Gintoki buru-buru berlari keluar ke tempat dimana kemungkinan gadis itu berada.

"Kau melihat Sacchan?" Gintoki bertanya pada perawat yang pria itu tau jika dialah yang biasa mengganti infus Sacchan. Jadi dia pasti tau siapa yang sedang pria itu maksud.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya?" suster itu justru bertanya balik. Membuat Gintoki menatap tajam suster berkacamata itu dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Jika dia ada, mana mungkin aku bertanya, bodoh!'

Perawat itu menunduk takut. Tapi kemudian seolah teringat sesuatu. Gintoki yang hendak pergi karena geram dengan tingkah si suster pun menghentikan langahnya.

"Ah, tadi saya rasa melihat seseorang seperti Sacchan-san memasuki lift yang menuju atap, tadinya saya mau.."

"Eh..eh tuan?"

Sebelum perawat itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gintoki lebih dulu berlari menuju tempat yang disebut perawat tadi. Tidak ada lagi orang seperti Sacchan di rumah sakit ini, jadi sudah pasti orang yang dilihat si perawat adalah Sacchan.

Tapi kenapa gadis itu berada di atap? Sedang apa?

.

.

Di atap rumah sakit, Sacchan menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang. Menerpa kulit wajahnya kasar dan membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan, telingannya pun hanya dapat mendengar suara gemuruh angin. Jika di depannya tidak ada pagar, beberapa kali Sacchan berpikir mungkin dia akan terjatuh karena kencangnya angin.

Tapi sungguh Sacchan sangat menikmatinya. Ia merasa sudah sangat lama sekali tak merasa kebebasan seperti ini dan dapat melihat langit secara langsung tanpa melalui kaca jendela kamar tempatnya dirawat.

Cuaca yang cukup sejuk benar-benar membantunya meringankan kepala dan hatinya yang berat karena memikirkan tentang mimpi yang beberapa saat lalu ia alami lagi.

Pagi tadi dokter memberinya suntikan vitamin yang mungkin juga berisi obat yang membuatnya terlelap dan lagi-lagi mengulangi mimpi yang sama. Namun, kali ini mimpinya sedikit berbeda, telinganya tak berdenging dan Sacchan dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri yang memanggil nama sosok di depannya itu. Ya, Sacchan sekarang tau siapa nama sosok itu. Tapi, sama seperti sebelumnya ketika sosok itu hendak menoleh menunjukkan wajahnya, Sacchan terbangun.

Bangun dengan rasa penasaran juga bingung dan perasaan yang mendadak rancu antara bahagia serta bimbang, Sacchan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari udara segar. Mungkin suasana baru akan memperbaiki _mood_ nya.

 _Brraakk_

Kaget dengan suara bantingan pintu dibelakangnya, Sacchan membalikkan badan untuk mendapati seseorang yang selalu Sacchan pikirkan akhir-akhir ini berdiri dengan tampang lelah, namun saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Sacchan dapat melihat perasaan lega dari orang itu.

Pria itu berusaha mengatur napas, setelah dirasa pernapasannya sudah baik-baik saja, ia mulai berjalan ke arah Sacchan.

Genggaman tangan kanan gadis itu pada tempat infusnya mengerat. Entah kenapa Sacchan menjadi gugup melihat pria itu berjalan ke arahnya. Aroma yang selalu dibawanya benar-benar membuat kepala Sacchan terasa kosong. Semakin dekat, semakin kuat aromanya tercium. Wangi citrus dari seorang pria dewasa. Jujur Sacchan suka. Sangat suka malah.

Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya ketika jaraknya dengan Sacchan terpaut lima langkah.

"Sedang apa kau berada disini?" hanya perasaan Sacchan atau dia memang sedang menahan amarah? Tapi karena apa?

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar,"

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan membuka jendela di kamar inapmu."

"Kau mencemaskanku?" Sacchan bertanya. Mendengar nada cemas dari pria itu membuat perasaannya jadi aneh kembali.

Gintoki tertegun. Mulutnya akan membuka namun kemudian menutup kembali. Apa dia mencemaskannya? Bohong jika jawabannya tidak. Tentu saja.

"Apa, kau sudah mengingatku?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali terulang untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Sacchan menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. "Belum," jawabnya jujur seolah juga telah melupakan pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Gintoki mengatupkan rahangnya getir. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Biasanya saat Gintoki mulai mengatakan akan pergi, Sacchan akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan tak berkata apapun. Tapi kali ini, dengan berani Sacchan menatap Gintoki.

"Sampai jumpa," gumam Sacchan.

Pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan balasan Sacchan. Sebuah senyum getir dengan rasa kesedihan terukir tipis di bibir Gintoki. Senyum pertama yang Sacchan lihat namun justru membuat hatinya sesak.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Gintoki mulai membalikkan badan. Hanya punggung tegap dan lebarnya yang dapat Sacchan lihat mulai bergerak menjauh. Dan di detik itu, kedua iris mata ungu Sacchan membola. Punggung pria itu sama dengan sosok yang ada di mimpinya.

Apakah mereka orang yang sama?

 _Brakk_

Tempat infus di genggaman gadis itu dibiarkan terjatuh, membuat jarum infus di lengan kanannya terlepas paksa dan menggoreskan luka hingga berdarah. Namun Sacchan tak peduli dan tetap mengerjar mencoba meraih tangan pria itu.

 _Greb_

"Gin-san?" Sacchan berhasil meraih tangan kiri pria itu dan memanggil namanya ragu. Dapat Sacchan rasakan jika pria didepannya mendadak kaku.

Gintoki tetap tak bergeming.

"Gin-san?" lagi, Sacchan menyebut namanya masih dengan keraguan. Sekarang Sacchan mulai mengingat kembali sosok dalam mimpinya dan membandingkannya dengan sosok nyata di depannya. Kemudian Sacchan menyatukan kedua gambaran itu dan semuanya terlihat sangat pas.

"Gin-san!" Kini Sacchan yakin. Dan pria berambut perak berantakan itu mulai menggerakkan badannya dan menoleh kearahnya. Semua gerakannya sama seperti dalam mimpinya. Namun kali ini, saat sosok itu menampakkan wajahnya, Sacchan tidak terbangun lagi, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan Sacchan tidak sedang dalam mimpinya.

Gintoki menatap Sacchan tak percaya. Terlihat jelas ada rasa kebahagiaan dan ketidak percayaan pada sorot matanya. Bahkan tetesan darah Sacchan yang mengenai lengan kimononya tak ia sadari sama sekali.

"Kau sudah mengingatku?" tanyanya cepat.

Mendadak rasa lega yang tergambar di raut wajah Sacchan karena kini mengetahui nama pria itu menghilang, di ganti dengan wajah bersalah. Sacchan lagi-lagi menunduk.

"Aku belum mengingatmu," jawab Sacchan lirih.

"Ap-"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" Sela Sacchan cepat dan lantang, ia tatap Gintoki dengan yakin. Membuat pria itu mengernyit bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya lagi.

Mata di balik kacamata gadis itu terlihat sangat jujur. Tapi bagaimana bisa gadis ini bilang mencintai Gintoki sedangkan dia belum mengingat pria itu? Jika Sacchan sudah mengingatnya pasti lain lagi ceritanya. Sungguh Gintoki tak mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu jika saat aku sadar dan melihatmu, hatiku merasa sangat lega dan bahagia."

"Pasti karena aku mencintaimu, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakimu dari jauh. Aku juga dapat mencium aroma tubuhmu meski banyak orang lain disekitarku saat itu. Aku juga tahu jika kau selalu berdiri lama di depan pintu dan kau tak pernah benar-benar pergi saat kau bilang kau akan pergi,"

"Aku memang tidak mengingatmu sebelum ini, tapi aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Aku berusaha menyangkalnya namun tidak bisa. Aku selalu ingin melihatmu lagi dan lagi. Memikirkanmu dan berusaha mengingatmu. Bagaimana bisa aku sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui kau memperhatikanku dari balik pintu?"

Nafas Sacchan memburu karena racauannya yang menggebu. Kedua netranya berembun menatap Gintoki.

"Pasti, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin." Air mata lolos dari mata kiri gadis itu. Pegangannya pada lengan Gintoki mengendur, kemudian mengerat lagi. "Jadi, aku akan berusaha untuk terus menginga–"

 _Grebb_

" _Hmpp_ " mata Sacchan membulat, juga sedikit merasa nyeri pada hidungnya karena benturan cepat oleh sebuah tarikan tiba-tiba pada tubuhnya.

Ya, dengan satu tarikan kuat Gintoki membawa Sacchan kedalam pelukannya dan melumat bibir gadis itu yang sedari tadi terus meracau, membuat Gintoki tak tahan lagi untuk membungkamnya.

" _empph"_ Sacchan mencoba mendorong tubuh pria itu. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba, Sacchan butuh bernapas untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Tapi, Gintoki justru makin memperdalam ciumannya. Lengan kanannya memeluk Sacchan semakin erat agar makin merapat pada tubuhnya dan tangan kirinya menjaga kepala Sacchan agar tak menjauh.

Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman Gintoki. Sacchan dapat merasakan jika ciuman yang Gintoki berikan adalah ungkapan perasaan dari pria itu yang tak dapat ia katakan. Perlahan Sacchan menutup matanya, tangan yang tadinya berusaha menjauhkan pria itu, mulai merambat naik dari mengusap rahang kokoh pria itu dan berakhir memeluk lehernya.

Sacchan menikmatinya, berusaha menerima segala macam perasaan yang sedang pria itu ungkapan lewat ciuman di bibir Sacchan. Dan pelan-pelan Sacchan membalasnya. Menciptakan getar aneh pada diri pria itu dan mengukir senyum dibibirnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan semakin dalam, pelukan mereka juga semakin erat seolah mengatakan banyak sekali perasaan yang harus saling mereka ungkapkan.

" _Hah.. hah.."_ napas mereka bercampur, dada mereka naik turun menghirup udara dengan rakus.

Kening mereka saling menempel, jarak hidung mereka bahkan hanya terpaut satu centi. Mereka tak ingin menjauh, masih ingin berbagi napas.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatku.." Gintoki menangkup wajah Sacchan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengusap pipi itu lembut dan membimbingnya agar menatap kedua matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau selalu mencintaiku.." ujarnya lirih dan tegas.

Sacchan mengangguk dan Gintoki tersenyum tipis namun tulus.

"Sacchan, Arigatou.." gumam Gintoki sambil menutup mata.

Dan kali ini Sacchan sudah siap menerima ciuman dari pria dihadapannya ini.

.

.

End!

.

.

A/N: Melihat tingkah Sacchan pada Gintoki, saya jadi berpikir kalo mungkin Sacchan bakal tetep jatuh cinta pada Gintoki meski dia mengalami lupa ingatan. Dan Voilaaaa~ jadilah fic di atas *Yeeeew. Berbahan imajinasi gaje dari otak saya juga rasa sakit hati karena ngga ada Sacchan di _Love Potion_ *uhuk* akhirnya fic ini jadi dengan sangat OOC-nya. Haha

Dan entah kenapa saya sepertinya sangat suka mengakhiri cerita mereka dengan sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba.

Well, saya persembahkan fic ini untuk diri saya sendiri *loh, juga untuk memenuhi request dari rizkyuzumaki603-san *maap karena sangaaaat lama memenuhinya* dan untuk semua yang mau membaca fic saya ini.

Pesan, kesan, kritik dan saran akan sangat saya nantikan.

Terima Kasih.

 _Jakarta, 25/08/2016_

 _Mey Lv_


End file.
